


They Don't Speak For Us

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: I'm Stuck in a Spiderweb [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kink Shaming, Mild Language, Relationship Discussions, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Third installment of this silly little series.  Just gratuitous fluff.Being with Peter is easy.  Talking to Peter should be easy too, right?  Michelle just has to find the words.Or, Michelle and Peter have the 'what are we' talk, and its surprisingly easy.





	They Don't Speak For Us

**Author's Note:**

> "No alarms, and no surprises, please." -No Surprises, Radiohead

Michelle typically doesn't like surprises.

Who has time for that shit? Michelle has too many things she wants to do with her time.

But Peter surprises her a lot. And she has enough time for Peter.

One surprise that she doesn't particularly mind, is how easy it is to be in a... _whatever this is_ with Peter Parker, so far.

After they shared their first kiss, it hadn't been weird the next day. Peter had merely smiled at her every time he saw her at school, completely respecting her everyday habits, not expecting any special treatment or explanation from her.

Michelle was distracted from her typical everyday habits anyway, and couldn't resist pulling him backstage during a break in AcaDec practice and initiating an eager 2 minute make out session.

_"I needed to do that, the idea of kissing you being on my mind was interfering with my coaching efficiency, Parker."_

Peter had the biggest grin on his face for the remainder of practice that day and Michelle couldn't help but be pleased that she put it there.

That Friday, Michelle, Ned and Peter had movie night as usual. What was unusual was how great it felt to pal around with Ned and not have his awful lying skills hinder their friendship.

There has _never_ been a worse liar than Ned in history.

Together they teased Peter about his skin-tight suit. Ned made Peter do a ton of cool tricks and Michelle made them play silly games with the web-shooters. They laughed while they cleaned up the mess when May came home to yell at them.

And when Peter's phone pinged for the police blotter he has it hacked into, Michelle grabbed his hand tight and gave him a look she hopes he understood before he slipped out the window.

The next time she goes to Peter's, they had just left AcaDec practice, and Peter took off his sweat soaked shirt to change into something more appropriate for the weather. His side sported a large yellow bruise that trailed down below where his pants sit at his hips. It appeared almost healed, but its presence alone reminded her for the first time since she saw him in the Spiderman costume, that he's still human.

_"Peter," she whispers, "You're not even seventeen."_

He smiled a sad smile at her and assured her it didn't hurt. She kneeled and kissed his bruised hip anyway. It's intimate, but not sexual, and Peter swept her up and into his arms to carry her to his bed and they had a slightly too hot and sticky mid afternoon nap.

The cuddling and naps and secret hot-and-heavy makeout sessions are easy and wonderful, but... Michelle doesn't know how to have the talk with Peter.

The _label_ talk.

Michelle doesn't particularly like labels, so she keeps putting it off. _For weeks._

Until one day, the day after Ned asks them if they're sleeping together, it just feels like a good time to talk about it.

So, as Peter is hovering over her in his bunk bed, lazily kissing his way down her bare stomach, she blurts out, "We need to talk."

Peter freezes and doesn't speak for a minute. Then, he mumbles something into the skin of her stomach.

"Peter, come up here, I can't hear you."

Michelle sits up on her elbows and Peter sits straight up next to her on the bed, no longer touching her, and it makes her stomach knot with the urge to hug him close again. He looks down at his hands before looking up at her with sad eyes that cause the knot in her stomach to tighten.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Michelle jolts upright in panic and grabs his face before rushing to correct him.

"Peter, whatthefuck, no!" She kisses him quickly and pulls away to see that his face is much less distraught. He just looks confused. "I want to ask to to be my boyfriend!"

And there it was.

Michelle didn't even know that was exactly what she wanted to say, but it just came out, and saying it felt right.

Apparently Peter didn't know that was what she wanted either, because as Michelle is going over her own spur of the moment decisions, he continues to sit there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Peter?"

"Yes!" Peter practically shouts at her, "Yes, MJ, yeah, I mean... you want that? Even with the..." he starts gesturing dramatically at himself in what Michelle assumes is referring to his _masked activities_.

"Peter!" Michelle grabs his hands to stop the dramatic flailing, and looks him in the eye, pointedly. "Peter, _Spidey,_ " She expects the eyeroll now, "I want all of you. I want what you're able to give me. And I'll be here as long as you are willing to be open and honest with me every step of the way."

She swallows and fiddles with his hands in her lap, suddenly feeling too vulnerable to meet his eye. "I'll be honest with you. Starting with telling you how I think you're the most loving, genuine, respectful human-being I have ever encountered on this planet. Sometimes, when you touch me, my heart clenches with the shocking realization that you're _actually mine._ " She takes a deep breath, and looks up at Peter, still gaping in shock. "I want to keep it that way, Peter. Even if it's selfish, and especially if it's hard. Because nothing worth having in this life is easy, and I want to be yours too, Peter Parker."

Peter's lips are on hers before she can register being pushed back down on the bed, and she can feel his grin against her mouth as it becomes hard to kiss because she's mirroring it with a smile of her own.

"Yes, MJ, I'm _so_ fucking 'your's, its stupid." Peter murmurs into her cheek and ear and neck as he leaves delicate kisses all over her face. He pulls back to look at her seriously. "I just hope I can make you happy."

"Peter-"

"Seriously, MJ, I don't have the best record with keeping promises, or showing up on time, or-"

" _Peter,_ " Michelle interrupts him and brings a hand up to smooth out the furrow that had started in his brow, "I just need you to keep communicating with me. That's it. I'm not in charge of your life, or your decisions. I'm just asking to be a part of it. Keep talking to me, and we'll be fine."

Peter kisses her softly, then grabs her around the waist with one arm, flipping them over, with little effort, so that Michelle is lying on top of him. She deepens the kiss, shoving her hands in his hair, his hands possessively grabbing her hips where they're straddling his own.

Michelle, relishing in the grip of his strong hands, _not-at-all-innocently_ grinds her hips against his, then freezes. She pulls away from their kissing to look at Peter's flushed face with a single eyebrow raised.

"Peter?" She spoke slowly.

"Yes, MJ?" Peter grinned sheepishly.

"Did you seriously just get a full-on boner from having the _'feelings'_ talk?" Michelle's other eyebrow joined in, as she gave Peter a 'seriously?' look.

"Michelle!" Peter mock-gasped, "Are you _kink shaming_ me?"He grinned and pulled her back into a quick kiss as she giggled.

"Spiderman has a _feelings_ kink." She smiled, cupping his cheek and watching him nuzzle into it. "How predictable."

"It's called being _human_ , MJ," Peter chastised, grabbing the hand on his face and kissing her palm, "and since I'm _super-_ human..."

His grin grew as Michelle gawked at him. She pulled her hand away to instead use both sets of fingers to tickle him mercilessly.

They roll off the bed and onto the floor, yelping and in hysterics with laughter as they continue to try and tickle each other into submission. Peter gets a one up on Michelle and straddles her thighs, effectively holding her in place as he digs his fingers into her sides. She squeals, gasping out, "stop it, you handsy motherfucker" while batting at his arms through peals of laughter.

They're short of breath and have tears in their eyes when someone clears their throat from the doorway.

Ned stares at them, unimpressed.

Peter quickly realizes that while he's still fully clothed, Michelle is in a sports bra and boy short underwear.

"Heeeey, Ned." Peter crawls a foot closer to grab some gym shorts from the dresser next to the door. He tosses them over his shoulder at Michelle who stands and pulls them on while greeting Ned with a 'sup loser?'.

"I should be yelling at you two for being lying, liars, who lie," Ned holds his hand up as Peter goes to speak, "but, I'm not gonna pretend that wasn't the cutest thing I've ever witnessed. I've never seen MJ laugh like that."

MJ flushes and Peter grins, but then Ned yells behind him. " _They're wearing clothes, May."_

Peter facepalms as his aunt's face pops up over Ned's shoulder. She looks relieved.

"Thank God!" May exhaled before tossing a small yellow box over Ned's shoulder, "Remember what we talked about last week, Peter, MJ. Also, we brought pizza." She disappears into the kitchen.

Michelle catches the box and yells, "Thanks, May!" before showing Peter and wagging her eyebrows suggestively at the XL on the label.

"Holy shit, guys!" Peter groans dramatically from his place on the floor as Ned walks away after May with a disgusted look on his face. "It should not be this hard to believe me when I say I'm still a virgin!" He yells at their retreating forms.

"C'mon, virgin," Michelle extends a hand to help him up from the floor, "let's go eat some pizza, and we can tell them how lucky you _actually_ got today." She grins at him as he stands up and puts his arms around her.

"Oh, the luckiest." Peter grins back uncontrollably. "Alright, let's go. _Girlfriend_."

And it's easy to grab his hand and face the world with her new boyfriend by her side.

Michelle isn't surprised.


End file.
